


It's Just A Game, The Points Don't Matter

by lightning_buggie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightning_buggie/pseuds/lightning_buggie
Summary: When McCree agreed to go on a double date with Fareeha and the man Overwatch needed her to secure relations with, he never expected that the man would bring a Talon operative as his date. Let alone someone as tricky as Sombra.With Sombra and Fareeha after the same goal, McCree takes it upon himself to keep the former occupied. Not as simple a task as you'd think.





	It's Just A Game, The Points Don't Matter

This wasn’t Overwatch’s most ethical mission. The billionaires of Rialto were planning their annual Castello Rialto Ball and bragging about plans to unveil a new piece of technology that would “drastically change the future of meka and AI”. Naturally, Overwatch had to know what the new tech could be, and potentially stop it from getting into the wrong hands. The only problem was the ball was highly exclusive and Overwatch was decidedly not on the guest list. In fact, the guest list was impossibly small, and impossibly difficult to get into, and Overwatch had never been able to attend in the past. This year, however, was different. Overwatch was desperate to get an invite, and Jack’s plan to get a member into the affair was a little less than moral. 

The ball consisted primarily of billionaire couples, the only exception being close friends and family of important guests. Even the catering and security were hired in-house. So Jack had his team do some digging and discovered a weak link in the guest list, one that they could exploit. Luca Moretti, the son of a highly renowned Italian businessman, was back in town after spending the past few years traveling the world, and was the only person on the list without a date. With the ball being almost 8 months away, that gave Overwatch enough time to secure one of their own on his arm. Their suggestion: Fareeha Amari. She was one of the least recognizable members of Overwatch considering that she started later than most of the team and consistently covered her face with a mask, and at 32 she was young enough to be within dating range of their 34 year old target. 

The mission had been off to a good start. Fareeha (_ Fiona _ , as she told him) was able to meet the heir at a coffee shop where they just so happened to have the same order and just so happened to bump arms reaching for the same cup, laughing about the mishap and garnering a friendly relationship. She was later able to ‘run into’ him at a local art gallery ( _ “Wow, you’re interested in German Impressionism too? What a coincidence!” _ ), where they set up plans for dinner. Within the initial weeks of courting all seemed well, and Fiona was well on her way to getting an invite to the Castello Rialto Ball. But all that changed in an instant. Fiona and Luca were meant to be going out for lunch before attending a party with his family when he suddenly called her and cancelled an hour before their reservation. He ignored her messages for a week, before calling her in the middle of the night and apologizing for his behaviour, _ “I’ve met someone else. I’m sorry. I didn’t know how to tell you. I hope we can still be friends.” _

Overwatch was at their wits end. No one had anticipated this turn of events, nor had any idea who this new person in their target’s life could be. It was McCree that suggested playing up the ‘friend’ angle, and using it to find out who Luca was seeing. The cowboy hadn’t realized that in doing so, Fareeha would tell Luca that she was seeing someone as well, and the heir would invite her and her new beau to a double date, and that McCree would be called upon to fill that role. Apparently having been out of Overwatch for several years, he was now one of the least recognizable amongst the men. He begrudgingly took upon the task. 

McCree had expected Luca to have planned an elaborate dinner, or possibly even a boring opera that he would have to do his best not to fall asleep during. But no, the heir had a fascination with all things ‘normal’ and instead wanted a typical Hollywood movie double date - they were going to play mini golf. Not exactly the ideal scene for a man of 39, but McCree agreed nonetheless (as if he had a choice). He was just thankful they let him keep his cowboy hat, Jack accepting the fact that given his accent it would be easier to admit that he was from Texas than to attempt at passing him off as anything else. 

* * *

He dressed in a simple black button up dress shirt and dark jeans, an outfit that felt equal parts too young for him and too old for mini golf. Regardless, he donned his hat and met Jack and Fareeha in the loading bay. Fareeha was dressed in a black jersey dress - probably impractical for mini golf, though winning was hardly the goal here - and her face tattoo was expertly covered up by the Overwatch special effects team. Jack led them to the rental car they’d be driving, gave them the address, and waved them off. The mission was simple enough, though the mundanity of it is exactly what made McCree count the minutes until he could go home. 

He parked their car outside the building and stepped out, taking a moment to open Fareeha’s door for her. The confused look and chuckle she responded with reminded McCree of just how long it had been since he’d been on a date. Far too long. He took her hand and they made their way inside the building. 

Luca was standing alone by the entrance, sharply dressed with a phone in hand. When _ Fiona _ called out to him, he put the device away and smiled, walking towards her for a friendly embrace. 

“I was just about to call you. Thanks for coming.” Luca said into her hair, before pulling back.

“Of course, I’m so glad you invited us.” She gestured to McCree. “This is Joel.”

McCree presented his hand and flashed him a grin, “Pleasure to meet you.”

Luca shook it. “Ah, interesting accent. American?”

“Texas, born and raised.”

Fiona spoke up - “Where’s your date?” - likely hoping she had stood him up. McCree hoped the same, but only so he could go home. 

Luca just continued to smile, “Oh she’s just-”

“-Getting your tickets.” A Spanish accent directed the Overwatch duo’s attention behind them, where a woman was standing in tight jeans, a leather jacket, and heeled boots, with one hand on her hip and the other gripping the aforementioned tickets. The woman was short, but stood proudly as if she towered above them, her shoulders angled back and hips swaying as she made her way between the couple and toward Luca, brushing against McCree as she did so. The heir snaked one arm around the woman’s waist and redirected his smile at her. 

“This is Maria.” He beamed.

Maria held out her hand to Fareeha, her long pink nails less than inviting. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Fiona. Nice to finally meet.” Fareeha shook her hand, while McCree tried to understand the strange feeling of familiarity emanating from the woman.

It was only when she turned to him, offering her hand the same way and piercing him with her stunningly purple eyes that he remembered where he knew her from. Caught in his memory, he almost missed her _ “I don’t think we’ve met before,” _as ironic as that is. Her shook her hand politely, noticing the way she held his eyes for a moment longer than she had Fareeha. He turned to look at his own date, but it didn’t seem she noticed, nor did McCree expect her to recognize Maria the way he had. 

Luca began walking the group toward the game grounds, handing them clubs and score sheets, and explaining the rules of the game as if any of them cared. 

Talon, was all McCree could think. It took him another minute to remember her name - Sombra, Jack had told him, the infamous hacker that he caught on an Overwatch mission a few months back. He only saw her for about a minute, only heard her voice briefly - _ “A vaquero? Man, I think I had too much to drink last night.” _\- before she disappeared before his eyes, his bullets slicing through the air she had just occupied. He couldn’t forget those eyes if he tried, regardless of the fact that she was now out of her bright purple stealth suit and her dyed hair had been replaced with a wavy black wig. He wanted to tell Fareeha, but just as he knew Sombra was Talon, she knew he was Overwatch, and he had to be careful not to put himself or his date in jeopardy. He kept his mouth shut, and focused on the mission. 

Fareeha and Luca were getting along great, and for a moment it almost seemed like she could have a chance at winning his affection back, but Sombra’s presence made that very difficult. The hacker kept quiet during the conversation, but every time Fareeha said something that made Luca smile, she would gently glide her nails along his arm, play with the edge of his shirt, or casually run her fingers along the hair at the base of his neck, all of which made the man suck in his breath in a way that McCree could easily recognize as lust. As long as they were together, the mission was fruitless. Luckily for team Overwatch, the opportunity to separate them presented itself easily enough. 

Once the materials were handed out and the game had been explained, Luca dropped one final piece of information. “We have to work in teams. I hope that’s okay.” He pulled Sombra closer. 

McCree saw the chance and took it. “Aw, that’s too bad. Fiona’s been telling me all day that she could kick my butt at mini golf.” 

Fareeha caught on immediately. “Yeah, I was hoping to destroy him.”

“Maybe we could swap partners? Luca and Fiona, myself and Maria?” McCree added. 

Luca was hesitant, looking between the couple and his date. “Um, well-”

McCree cut him off. “It’s the same track for the most part, we’ll still all be together.” He looked at Sombra, who in turn was watching him intently. Before Luca could respond, Sombra opened her mouth. 

“Sounds good to me.” She replied, to the amazement of both McCree and Fareeha. She took her eyes off McCree to smile at Luca. “What? Don’t think you can beat me?”

Luca just laughed in response. The teams were set.

The first few holes went without incident. The game was simple enough, but neither he nor Fareeha were expert players. The group made pleasant conversation, though every anecdote or interest described by anyone but Luca was just a carefully crafted lie. Sombra kept her hands off of the heir, but McCree could tell it wasn’t because she was threatened by Fareeha’s flirty remarks towards her date. She especially made it a point to ignore McCree, not responding to any of his comments, not making eye contact with him, and not even bothering to see if he had completed his turn before moving on to the next hole, despite them being on the same team. Her discourtesy was beginning to frustrate him, so when the two teams were eventually split up (Luca was apparently excellent at the game, and their team progressed two holes ahead), he dropped the act and spoke to her directly.

“Don’t think I don’t know who you are.” He huffed, his voice low. 

She still refused to make eye contact with him, instead focusing on her swing. “I know you do. We’ve met before.” Sombra took her swing. It glided past the hole, so she set up to take another shot. McCree followed her.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked.

“Same reason you are, though I’m surprised Overwatch approved this approach. Desperate times, I guess.”

McCree placed his club between her and the ball, effectively stopping her from taking her turn. “You’re a terrorist. I should shoot you right here.”

“Aw, and take all the fun out of it?” She finally looked up and met his gaze. Everytime she looked at him, McCree was consistently surprised by just how purple her eyes were, despite already having spent an hour together. 

“This isn’t a game, Sombra.” 

She stood up straight and smirked at him. “Oh, but it is, and you’re playing quite well. Asking for our teams to split up was a cute idea.” Her tone was half playful, half threatening - a combination that suited her perfectly. 

“I needed to get you away from him.”

“And closer to you?”

“Not a chance, sweetheart.”

“It was a shame we didn’t get to talk last time I saw you. Bit of a rush.”

“Not what I’d call it.”

“Then what would you call it?”

“I reckon I was about to shoot your head off.”

Her smirk only grew, “But without me you’d have such a boring time tonight. Aren’t you glad I’m here to keep you company?” She placed her hand on his, where it held his club against the turf. 

“Careful,” he warned, “Your date might see you.”

Sombra leaned in slightly and spoke, “I don’t care who sees us,” before pushing his hand - and his club - out of the way so she could take her shot. McCree tried to ignore the burning he felt at the pit of his stomach and the tips of his ears.

“What are you tryin’ at, darlin’?”

Sombra just laughed as she swung her bat, “Nothing, just having a little fun.” The ball went in, and she fished it out before walking past him to the next stage. “Does it feel like I’m trying something?”

He picked up his own stuff and followed her, ignoring her question.

She took the first shot this time, and McCree stood a few feet back and watched her. “Overwatch needs to get into that ball.”

“So does Talon,” she responded without looking at him. 

“We’re going to get in.” 

She took her shot - a hole in one. “Look, Fareeha Amari is pretty and nice and charming enough, but she doesn’t have what it takes to pull this off.” She took her shot and the ball went in. She fished it out and rested her club and ball by the stage’s exit.

McCree set up his own. “What do you mean by that?”

“She can’t play this game like I can.”

“She’s been doin’ pretty well with the man so far.” McCree swung, missing only by a fraction. He set up again. 

“Yeah, until I came along. She’s not going to be able to take him from me, you need to be a bit evil. A bit Talon.”

McCree took another shot and managed to get the ball in. 

Sombra walked up to him and leaned against a railing. “She can tell him she likes him, but she won’t have the heart to say shes loves him. She can tell him she cares for him, but won’t have the guts to say she wants him. It’s not hard to toy with a man’s heart, but you need to be willing to deal with what comes next. She’s not ready for that.” 

“And what makes you the expert?” He leaned against the railing next to her and looked out toward where the other team had gone. This particular stage was quite secluded, and he couldn’t see them. 

“I know how to seduce a man.”

“How’s that?”

“You say that like you’re not already falling for me.”

McCree had to chuckle at her boldness. “Humour me.”

“It’s easy. You just laugh when they tell a joke,” she smiled and let out a breathy laugh for emphasis - McCree suppressed the fluttering he felt in his stomach at the sight. “And run your nails along their arm as they talk.” She said, raising her fingers to softly trace lines up and down his arm. “Say something, Jesse.” 

He smirked at her, “What am I meant to say, darlin’?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Her vibrant eyes held his for what felt like forever, the mix of her intense gaze and the feeling of her nails against him almost intoxicating. He turned away only when he noticed her biting her lip, deciding that he was stronger than this. 

“That all?” He muttered. “You expect that to win you any man you want?”

“No.” She simply stated. When she didn’t continue McCree brought his eyes back to her. “It’s all in the words. You tell him how handsome he is, and how strong. Tell him how you like his scruffy hair, and how you want to run your hands through it.” McCree tried to remember what the heir’s hair looked like - he could’ve sworn it was slicked back, and decidedly not scruffy. Sombra continued, “You tell him how attracted to him you are, even if you know you shouldn’t be.” 

“Why shouldn’t you-”

“And how his accent is actually a huge turn on…” McCree didn’t miss the way she glanced at his lips. “And how you’ve always wanted to fuck a vaquero.”

McCree’s breath caught in his throat. He stood frozen in place as Sombra gently took the golf club from his hand and let it fall onto the turf with a soft thud. Their eyes stayed connected as she laced her fingers through the loops of his jeans and pulled him into her, until their hips were flush together. His hands found their way to her waist out of their own accord, his mind too focused on how one of her hands had moved to rest against his chest and the other held his jaw, stroking his beard. She batted her long eyelashes up at him, hungry. 

Sombra softly pulled the collar of his shirt back and pressed a kiss against his neck; McCree felt his whole body shudder. 

“Will you tell Fiona that you’re mine?” She whispered, her voice breathy and alluring against his skin. 

The answer slipped out of McCree’s mouth before he could help himself. “Yes.”

She met his eyes and McCree felt his resolve completely collapse. He pinned her against the railing, gripped her body tightly, and leaned in to devour her… but he never met her lips. Sombra held a finger on McCree’s mouth. The cowboy scanned her eyes frantically, his lust clouding his ability to figure out what she was doing. She casually adjusted his collar so that the fabric covered up the mark of her purple lipstick, and leaned back. 

“So,” She smirked at him knowingly. “Do you still doubt my ability?”

It took McCree a second to understand what she had done, and then all too suddenly he became extremely aware of himself. He pushed himself off her and walked a few steps away, wanting desperately to tell her that she was wrong, but accepting that at the very least she would have felt the answer through his jeans. 

“I think I might hate you.” He said more to himself than anyone.

He heard her snicker from behind him, “Why’s that?”

“It was a dirty trick.”

“You wanted to know how and I showed you.”

When McCree finally looked back at her, she had collected his golf club and was holding it out to him. He took it from her, but held her eyes. “How do you lie so easily?”

“Who said I was lying?”

“Don’t tease me, darlin’.”

Sombra walked over to her own club and picked it up, ready to move on. “All I’m saying is that your friend is very sweet, but sweet isn’t gonna cut it with this guy. You’re wasting your time.” She walked onto the next stage. McCree took a second to compose his body and followed her.

“Am I just one of your toys now?” 

“No.” She placed her ball on the marker and lined herself up for a shot.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Look, if you were just a toy to me, I wouldn’t have told you my method.” She swung apathetically, no longer caring about the scores. “I’ve never explained the process to anyone before.”

McCree processed her words, “So why tell me then?”

“Because you’re interesting. And smarter than you let people think. And I want us to be on equal ground when we meet again.”

“When will that be?” Personal space no longer a concern, he put a hand on her back, urging her to look at him.

Sombra ignored him and surveyed the field. She spoke quietly, “You have an audience, Joel.”

McCree looked up expecting to catch Fareeha’s eyes, but instead across the room he caught the heir’s, who returned his gaze with a suspicious glare. McCree stepped away from Sombra, and smiled at the man as if nothing were wrong. Fareeha and Luca made their way back to the pair, having finished their own game, and wanting to watch the other team complete theirs.

The final score indicated that McCree and Sombra had lost, though neither seemed to be bothered by the results. Fareeha and Luca however, were thrilled with their victory. The latter running up to Sombra to show her the score sheet. She smiled at him and whispered something into his ear that made him blush, though the heir failed to notice how she’d been looking over his shoulder at McCree as she said it. Luca instead pulled her in for a kiss, letting his hands sit a little too low on her back to be publicly appropriate. McCree tried to ignore the PDA, but he could feel his knuckles going white from how hard he was clenching his fists. He turned to Fareeha, whose happy expression had also turned equally sour. 

Luca turned back and thanked the pair for coming, giving both of them friendly hugs. Sombra followed suit, hugging Fareeha like a sister, all smiles and fake friendship. She did the same to McCree, but with their faces next to one another, she took a moment to whisper quietly enough so that only he could hear, “I didn’t lie to you. Not once.” 

He managed to keep his attention steady as she pulled back. They both took their respective dates’ hands, and parted ways. She didn’t turn back to look at him. 

In the car, Fareeha was a mess. She was talking a mile a minute about everything that had transpired while he was talking to Sombra.

“I don’t understand, I followed the plan, I did everything. It should’ve worked.”

“It’s not you, Fareeha, it’s her.”

“She can’t be that great.”

McCree didn’t respond to that.

* * *

A month went quietly by. McCree had searched on a couple of Overwatch missions since then for the hacker, but she never presented herself. He had given up trying, accepting that she may have been lying after all. 

He sat on the humble porch of his quaint ranch, a cigar in one hand and a small stack of unopened mail in the other. Most of it was junk or bills, but one letter stood out from the rest. It was printed on high quality paper, and the name “Joel Mare” was scrawled on the envelope in beautiful calligraphy. He stubbed out his cigar and tore open the envelope. Inside was an invitation to the Castello Rialto Ball, addressed to Joel Mare and Fiona Amir. How they got his address, McCree wasn’t sure (though he had a hunch). He inspected the card and sure enough, it was signed and sealed by the Ball committee - completely authentic. In his rush to grab his phone and call Jack, he almost missed the small purple sticky note on the back of the card:

_ “You can thank me in person - see you at the ball, vaquero. Wear something nice for me, I’ll be doing the same for you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry I took a break from At Least We're Not Boring to write this!! I've been feeling pretty rough about my work recently so writing has been kind of hard. I promise I'm still working on that one, I just needed some distance from it for a minute. I just thought of this concept last night so I thought I would get something written while I had the motivation to haha. Anyway, I'll get back to the other one soon! As always, please leave a comment if you enjoyed, it really means a lot to me!! <3


End file.
